


Broken Arrangements

by agdhani



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Broken Arrangements

It wasn’t the sort of agreement he should have made. In truth, Athos had not verbally agreed to her deal. Nor had he refused her. He blamed that on the shortness of time, the interruption of chaos around them as the pressing need to save both King and Queen from Rochefort’s scheming had come to a head.  
But she had said dusk, had she not?

He studied the sky’s position one more time as he brought his horse to a halt along the empty stretch of road. No…he still should have had time.

Perhaps she had not yet arrived.

Yet there, beside the fresh ruts of carriage wheels in the wet earth, a simple bit of fabric, innocently discarded. He knelt to retrieve it and brought it to his nose, though he needed no scent to know it was hers.

She had been here and gone.

Perhaps he’d gotten the time wrong. Perhaps she had believed he would not come.

Or more likely she had relented to the reality that the two of them were forced to face. His world was here, with the Musketeers, duty bound to the King and to his brothers in arms. And as powerful as the lure was of a life with her, neither of them would ever truly be happy. Their past was a burden they would both have to bear.

He closed his eyes, for a moment, burying the pain one more time, then returned to his horse. Returned to his home.

Their futures were something they would both have to forge alone.


End file.
